kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Brain
The , known simply as , also as known as , is one of the commanders of the Roidmudes. He is later named by Mitsuhide Nira as Mr. Noumi, consultant from Paranormal Science Institute. Character History Roidmude 003 was among the three initial trio of Roidmudes murdered their creator, Dr. Banno. They then proceeded to the home of his colleague, Krim Steinbelt, who aided Banno in creating the Roidmudes with his Driviar Cores, to kill him as well. However, unbeknownst to the Roidmudes, Steinbelt's consciousness was uploaded into the Drive Driver upon his death by their hand. 15 years later, all 108 Roidmudes emerged and launched an attack on human civilization which would be known as the Global Freeze. 003 was also the commander and part of the Roidmude onslaught in Tokyo which was stopped by the Shift Cars and Kamen Rider Protodrive. Both Brain and Heart acquired Proto-zero, the defeated Roidmude that sided with Krim Steinbelt and rebooted him as the Roidmude guardian Mashin Chaser. Six months later, Brain and Heart remained in Japan to lead Roidmudes stationed in the country. After witnessing Proto-Zero/Protodrive's successor, Shinnosuke Tomari/Drive, Brain became aware of this enemy and for once, poisoned him altough he survived. When Mashin Chaser briefly allowed Drive to save the whole city from Volt Ghost's blackout plan, Brain punished Chase but this unintentionally leads him to discover his number, as well as a small portion of his memories. As Chase and everyone wondered the mystery of the formation of Ride Crosser, Brain revealed that Chase had been Protodrive and finally tried to put an end to him until he was stopped by Heart who let Medic reboot Chase again. Witnessing the rebooted Chase's loyalty as a success, he decided to join in the battle until he was burnt alive by Mach Moerl. Brain gives the other Roidmude commanders the data of the Special Investigation Unit. Figuring that Drive is among them, he planned to attack and/or expose Drive's civilian identity but all of them sarcastically reject it, rendering him nervous. Witnessing Medic's success had been risen up to the point of correcting Chase's brainwashing and founding the Reaper Legion. Envious of her success, Brain contemplated to find her weaknesses even to the point of sabotaging Chase after his remodeling by Medic via weakening his firewall. Though the strategy was a little success, Medic found out about the whole trick and threatened to eliminate him if he tried to get in her way again. Personality As his name suggests, Brain acted as the tactical leader of the team. He seemed to be the type that is of the "insufferable genius", as he is easily irritated, like how most of the evolved Roidmudes are, to him, those with a "rude" personality, preferring those that are loyal and wise like him. Aside from his cold personality, he is also calculative, as shown he could simply drip a venomous neurotoxin which powerful enough to kill Drive, had he not been using the Mad Doctor Shift Car. Ironically, despite his brain motif and cool headed outlook, he can easily become nervous whenever someone (particularly Medic) does a better job than him. This is displayed in several occasions, for example when Medic did a better job at reprogramming Chase by altering a portion of his base program, thus earning Heart's respect. This results in Brain developing a sense of jealousy towards Medic, and constantly trying to find flaws in her personality in order to redeem himself and regain his comrade's respect. Brain also has a habit of taking out his handkerchief whenever he becomes nervous. It is implied that he treasures his handkerchief a lot, as seen when Medic threw it into the fireplace causing him to break down in nervousness and scream loudly. Forms - Advanced= *Height: 200cm *Weight: 120kg While Brain might not be a Roidmude that likes direct combat, Brain is able to make a powerful neurotoxin that can meld through armoring to infect the person he wants. ::Powers and Abilities ;Toxigenesis :He can generate neurotoxin that can inflict serious pain and cause the certain death without special medical treatment. He can also create another variant of this neurotoxin, which he used to sabotage Chase's firewalls and reawaken a little of his original memories as Protodrive. He can also upload this ability to other Roidmudes, as shown where he puts in several drips of the toxin in Shoot Roidmude's Viral Core to give him some portion of his power. ;Technology Manipulation :Brain can manipulate certain technologies to his liking simply by tapping his glasses. As shown, he turned a iPad into a GPS system which used to track Roidmude 029. He has likely kept it with him to use it as such for other Roidmudes. ;Energy Blast :He can fire a green energy blast from his palm. One blast is strong enough to shatter a Roidmude's human disguise. ;Fire Ball Projection :He can attack his enemies by throwing fire balls at them. It is strong enough to free a frozen Roidmude. ;Energy Physiology :He can turn his body into a green aura to travel. ;Memory Erasure :Through an unknown method, Brain can erase and reboot any Roidmudes that went rogue or disobey their orders. Some like Chase/Proto-0 were hard to be erased due to his base program. ::Arsenal ;Tablet :Brain has a modified tablet in his possession which used to detect Roidmudes and keeping their Cores for a reset rather than using it in his own power. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Brain is portrayed by . As Brain Roidmude, his suit actor is . Notes *In spite of his name and calm and collected nature at first, Brain later seems to have emotional outbursts when Medic gets close to Heart. **Additionally, Brain is similar to Kiyoto Maki from Kamen Rider OOO as they react very emotionally when something happens to one of their personal items. Brain breaks down nervously when his handkerchief is burnt, where as Maki freaks out and cannot speak properly when his puppet, Kiyo-chan, is removed from his arm. Appearance *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 2: What is a Kamen Rider? **Episode 3: Who Stole the Woman's Smile? **Episode 4: What is That Prideful Chaser Thinking? **Episode 5: What Are the Steel Robbers After? **Episode 6: Who Does the Warrior Fight For? **Episode 7: How Was That Decisive Moment Captured? **Episode 8: What is the Secret That Dwells in the Heart? **Episode 9: How Can I Get Used to the Cool Body? **Episode 10: What Is in the Belt's Past? **Episode 11: Who Can Prevent the Dark Christmas Eve? *''Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' *''Secret Mission Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase The Mystery of The Super Thief!'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' External Links *TV Asahi's site on Brain Category:Antivillains Category:Roidmudes Category:Advanced Roidmude